Returning
by McAbbyAddict
Summary: McGee's permanent return to NCIS headquarters. Follows 'Ghosts' and 'Downfall'. Short, McAbby. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is just to round off the series of 'Ghosts' and 'Downfall'. Not a long story, probably only two to three chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS**

McGee grimaced as he opened the door of the storage locker. He'd forgotten how full this place was. So many of his things had been in storage for the past two years, partly because his apartment near base was so small, and partly because they reminded him of his old life. He hadn't come here often; the last time was almost 18 months ago now, when he'd come to deposit his typewriter. He glanced around, making sure the vintage object still sat where he'd placed it. He'd taken it with him to Norfolk, but after 6 months of not writing a word-it was too painful, especially trying to write about Amy and McGregor- he'd brought it here.

A lot of the things in these boxes could be unpacked soon. His-their- new apartment was nearly ready. He was staying at Abby's for the moment. He grinned happily at the thought of his fiancé. They hadn't told anybody that particular part of the story yet; only Gibbs knew he was coming back at all. Which was why he was here.

He dug further back through the stacks of boxes, looking for the two he'd brought back from headquarters. He'd had his own office at Norfolk, a small windowless concrete box that he'd hated. It was bleak and lifeless, as well as being too quiet. Its walls were usually covered in memos and the odd crime scene photo. But tomorrow was his first day back on Gibbs' team, and he wanted his stuff, back at his desk.

Finally he found what he was looking for, covered in the dust that always seemed to creep into storage lockers. He dusted them off and carried them back to his car.

...

He went in early the next morning, leaving before Abby was ready. He'd had one of his frequent sleepless nights; luckily insomnia was something Abby understood. He couldn't tell if this one was just his normal lack of sleep, or if it was due to excitement. And nerves, he admitted to himself. He hadn't worked a major crime scene in two years, and he knew he was rusty. What if he missed something, something vital? Abby had tried to reassure him last night, telling him that Gibbs wouldn't have allowed him to transfer back if he didn't think he could do the job. He knew she was right, but still, he worried.

He passed through the scanners at the main entrance and headed upstairs, carrying his cartons with him. As he deposited them on his desk, he couldn't help but think of the night he'd carried them out of here. A lot had changed since then. Shaking his head to dispel the memory, he opened the first box and got to work.

He was clipping his Venetian Snare sticker back to the cubicle wall when he heard a noise behind him. Tony and Ziva were standing in front of his desk, surveying his handiwork.

"Either we've travelled back in time, or McGee's been reassigned" Tony commented. McGee grinned. "Reassigned- as of today" he told them.

"The prodigy child has returned, yes?" Ziva asked, her expression changing to confusion as she realised it didn't sound quite right.

"I think she means prodigal son. Welcome back, Probie." Tony went to shake McGee's hand, but was interrupted by Gibbs' entrance. "Gear up; we've got a dead petty officer in Silver Spring. Tony, get Ducky and Palmer. McGee. Gas the truck."

As he caught the keys Gibbs tossed him and shouldered his pack, a thought crossed his mind. It was like he had never left.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee had forgotten how busy it could be, working on Gibbs' team. While it was never exactly quiet at Norfolk, the days lacked the pace of the MCRT. The crime scene had been a scant two miles away from his old apartment; it had taken them several hours to process all the evidence, with Gibbs tasking him to bag and tag. His worry about missing anything of importance wasn't helped when he realised that Gibbs was keeping a close but unobtrusive eye on him. He knew that Gibbs wouldn't let him miss anything vital; but at the same time, knowing that the Boss was watching him made him doubly anxious.

As much as he'd missed field work, he was glad to get back to Headquarters. He remembered feeling like this when he'd returned from Cybercrimes; he knew it would pass, but at the moment he felt a little more comfortable at his newly-reclaimed desk. After processing the scene came the usual whirlwind of delivering evidence to Abby, consulting with Ducky, studying crime scene photos and trying to get a lead on motive and opportunity. He'd seen Tony's knowing grin when they'd gotten back from the scene and had deliberately avoided taking the evidence crates up to Abby's lab. However, when a routine search of their dead petty officer's clothing turned up an encrypted flash drive, Gibbs sent him downstairs to help.

...

Abby was in the Ballistics lab when he got downstairs. Knowing she wouldn't mind, McGee picked up the flash drive and settled down at 'his' computer. He was puzzling over the encryption when she entered the main part of the lab. He looked up to find her studying him.

"Hey" he smiled. "Gibbs sent me down here."

She nodded. "I know." She paused for a moment, still watching him intently. "It's good to have you back down here." In one of her lightning fast changes of topic she continued "How are you going?"

He knew she was asking about the crime scene and grimaced. "Gibbs watched me like a hawk."

She went to reply but was interrupted by the 'ding' of a match from the fingerprint scanner. Seeing her quickly absorbed in her work, he turned his attention back to the flash drive.

...

The files on the drive proved to be a list of clients; it appeared as though the dead petty officer had been supplementing his Navy income by dealing drugs. As McGee re-entered the squad room with the evidence he'd pulled off the drive, he couldn't help but notice the grins on Tony and Ziva's faces. Immediately suspicious, he stopped at the edge of the bullpen.

"What?"

"You got a phone call" Tony told him. "I took a message."

"You answered my phone?"

"You left your cell on the desk." Ziva commented.

McGee rolled his eyes as he sat down. Trying to teach Tony about privacy was like trying to teach Gibbs how to use a computer- it was never going to happen.

Tony got up from his desk, waving a small piece of pink paper that McGee recognised as a message form. "Leanne from N Street Realty says that the paperwork is finished and you and Abby can go and sign it at your convenience." His face was filled with raging curiosity, and McGee knew there was no way he was going to drop the subject.

"I better call her back." He reached for the message slip, only for Tony to pull it back out of reach. "What paperwork are you signing?"

"That's between Abby and I. Can I have the message?" He reached for it again, but Tony held it away.

"Are you renting or buying?"

"Tony-"

He was interrupted by Abby's voice coming from the edge of the bullpen. "Buying."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony spun towards her.

"You're buying a house together?" His voice came out almost an octave higher than usual. Taking advantage of his surprise, McGee reached over and took the message form out of his hand. "Not house- apartment" he informed Tony as he picked up his desk phone and began dialling. As the phone was picked up on the other end, the slightly annoying tones of Rebecca, the realty receptionist came on the line.

"N Street Realty, how may I direct your call?"

He gave his name and asked for Leanne. As he waited to be put through, he overheard Tony comment to Abby "First McProbius comes back, then you tell us you're buying an apartment together. Next thing, you'll be telling us you're getting married, and I better be invited" Laughing internally, he watched as Gibbs swatted him across the back of the head out of nowhere, saying "You better have something to tell me, DiNozzo, or else the only place you'll be getting an invitation to is Ducky's cold storage."

"Right Boss. Sorry Boss. Ok, so we know that Petty Officer Hawkins was involved in some sort of drug ring..."

...

McGee yawned and stretched at his desk in the darkened bullpen. It was the end of a long day; Hawkins had been proven to have been killed by a bad batch of his own drugs; and McGee felt drained, but happy.

He'd set up an appointment with the realtor for tomorrow, to sign the final papers they needed to get the keys to their new apartment, and he'd managed to get permission from Gibbs to be a little late to work in the morning. That surprised him; surely Gibbs hadn't mellowed in the last two years? As of tomorrow, he and Abby would own an apartment. Together. They'd invited the team, the whole team including Ducky and Palmer, over tomorrow night to look the place over and help them celebrate. McGee grinned as he pictured Tony's face when they told everyone they were getting married. He'd had to avoid catching Abby's eye when Tony had made that comment this afternoon, knowing that if he did, he'd give it away. Neither he nor Abby were great at keeping secrets.

He stretched again, standing up and slinging his pack over his shoulder. Time to go home. He'd go downstairs and see if Abby was ready to leave yet.

As he waited for the elevator, he turned and looked back towards the bullpen. It looked better than it had the last time he was at headquarters, without the empty desk. Complete, somehow.

Everything was as it should be.


End file.
